Wardens of Ravnica
by Mersiar
Summary: 10 Ravnican Planeswalkers, one from each guild, are on an intercept course. Little do they know, they are destined to become the greatest fighting group the Multiverse has ever known. Prologue to the Magic: The Gathering: Wardens series.


**A.N: Welcome to the first chapter of the prologue story to ****_Magic: the Gathering: Wardens_****, my upcoming MtG series. The series will focus on ten Ravnican Planeswalkers (one from each guild) who band together to defend the Multiverse from evil. The main element will be how the series explores the lore behind MtG rather than the card game, though that's not to say there won't be any Planeswalker duels. Expect to see familiar faces, such as Gideon Jura and Sorin Markov, in supporting roles, but the main Planeswalkers are original characters created just for this series.**

**This story, ****_Wardens of Ravnica_****, will have 11 chapters; one for each of the main Planeswalkers, demonstrating each of their personalities and abilities, and one where they come together and form the Wardens, their multiplanar Special Forces group. This first chapter will focus on Therin, the cocky and sarcastic, albeit dutiful and loyal, Warden from Boros. Enjoy!**

A young man walked swiftly through the streets of Ravnica. He wore Boros soldier armor, though none of the civilians he passed could tell what unit he was in. His silver armor was customized with a white and red waistcape and gold accents on the elbows, kneecaps, and torso. The left gauntlet was slightly larger than the right. He carried his open-faced helmet under his arm. A blade that appeared to be a combination of a rapier and a regular sword was sheathed at his waist. The young man was skinny, but fit. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was clean-shaven. He walked with a sense of purpose, unsurprising for a Boros soldier. Due to the fact he was heading in the direction of the main Legion garrison, bystanders assumed he was returning from a mission and going to report.

It was relatively peaceful on the street until a scream pierced the air. "Help! Thief!" Without a word or warning, the young man took off in the direction of the shout, putting on his helmet in mid-sprint. Despite the apparent weight of the armor, it had no effect on the speed of the legionnaire. A quick glance up revealed a humanoid figure, clad in black, running across the rooftops. He carried a large bag, most likely full of valuables. The chase lasted about another five minutes before the thief made a mistake. Not knowing the soldier was still in pursuit, the thief jumped down to street level, thinking he was safe. Not even remotely.

Under his helmet, the young man grinned. The thief just sealed his own fate. With a flick of his wrist, a chain-like whip emerged from his left gauntlet. Another flick of his wrist and the whip was wrapped around the thief's ankles, tripping him. The bag fell to the ground and ripped open, spilling gold and silver. The soldier drew his sword and kneeled down, pressing his knee between the thief's shoulder blades. He brought his sword to the back of the thief's neck. "Buddy, I will split my loot with you if you let me go." "Sure, I'll let you free. It's not like you just broke the law or anything," came the sarcastic reply. "Fine! You can have all of it! Just let me go!" "Bribery doesn't work on a Boros Justicar, scumbag." "Crap... Can you at least remove your knee from my back?" The pressure between his shoulders increased, making the thief wince. "Not a chance. You're staying down until the Arresters get here." As if on cue, a group of soldiers in silver and blue armor surrounded the pair. The Justicar smirked and stood up, retracting his whip and sheathing his sword. "He's all yours, gentlemen." He turned to walk away before noticing a familiar face amongst the soldiers.

"Master Gideon! I didn't expect to see you here. I would have baked a cake!" the young man said with good-natured sarcasm as he saluted his mentor and CO. Gideon Jura, Planeswalker and master Hieromancer, returned his pupil's salute. "I see that you've been busy, so I'll ignore the fact that you were supposed to report to me _three hours ago_!" The Justicar shrugged. "I got distracted. Polished my armor, sharpened my sword, bought a few more throwing knives, and single-handedly took down that jackass." He motioned at the thief, who was currently being escorted away by the Azorius Arresters. Gideon sighed. "In any case, you're nearing your final test. There is a building near here. You'll know it when you see it. Go there in one hour. Outside, there will be a Firemane Angel keeping watch. Show her this token and she'll let you through." "Understood." The young Justicar saluted and began to turn around. "And one more thing..." His pupil looked at him. "Try not to get distracted this time." Therin grinned and walked away.

**A.N: Please remember to leave a review. Every little bit helps.**

**Up next: Sylen, the mysterious and mute Warden from Dimir.**


End file.
